For the prosthetic treatment of a patient, the missing limbs are replaced by mechanical aids, for example by prosthetic hands, prosthetic feet and prosthetic knee joints. In order to ensure sufficient functionality, it is necessary to fasten these prosthetic components securely to the patient, preferably to a stump of a remaining limb. In the case of what is referred to as liner technology, a plastics or silicone liner is placed around the stump, a prosthesis socket then being attached thereto, for example via adhesion or negative pressure. The prosthesis socket as an external frame generally consists of a rigid material which is adapted individually to the stump of the patient. The prosthesis socket is made in that a plaster cast of the stump is taken, a positive is produced and the socket is modeled on this positive with addition of material for a liner made of a rigid plastics material or a fiber-reinforced plastics material. At the distal end of the socket, receiving devices for further prosthetic components, for example joints or prosthetic hands, are provided.